We're in Heaven
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Sora and Kairi are talking at the docks like they used too now that Sora came back. We're in Heaven song. Um yeah if you don't like sappy stuff than don't read that includes you, ME.


Hey it's Kali again and I decided to delete my story My Love Life. Only because it's really messed up and I gotta a little side tracked and exaggerated. No coyotes attacked us but yes we did see one and freak out. Well I'm starting a new story now. This is just the story when I was going out with someone and I still felt feelings for someone else. Yes My Love Life is back with a better and newer version. If you don't want me to delete the other one than I can not delete it. Well enjoy a newer version of My Love Life. Well that's just news. I'm gonna make a story about Sora and Kairi with the song that James had sent me when we were going out. The song is We're in Heaven so here is the story. Yes, I am obsessed with James…and Sora!

Kairi and Sora were watching the sunset as usual, but there was more of a romance to it. They were thinking about each other. Sora had just come back from his journey. ( Warning! Really sappy! Lots of fluff! I love fluff! You don't like sap than don't read! A really sappy story! I almost cried!)

Sora: Hey Kairi?

Kairi: Yeah Sora?

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young, wild, and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep coming back for more_

Sora: Never mind. I'm just glad I'm back with you.

Kairi: Yeah me too. I waited for you everyday and I never gave up. I knew you would come back and keep your promise. I started to lose hope though. I don't want you to go again. I'm afraid I'll get hurt again.

Sora: Kairi, look at me.

Kairi looked up at Sora and he picked up her hand.

Sora: I would never ever hurt you. The next time I leave you can come with me. I don't want to hurt you and I never intended to.

Kairi leaned on his shoulder.

_Baby, your all that I want_

_When your lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And your loving is all that I need_

_And I finally there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

Sora put his arm around her.

Sora: Kairi I'll always be with you. No matter what. Nothing can take me away from you. I love you Kairi.

Kairi looked up at Sora.

Kairi: You love me? Oh Sora! I love you too.

Sora: I'll always love you. And of course I love you, I always have.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

Kairi hugged Sora. She burried her head into his chest. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

_Baby, your all that I want_

_When your lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And your loving is all that I need_

_And I finally there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

Sora: Kairi, why are you crying?

Kairi: Because I'm just so happy.

Sora smiled rubbed his hand along Kairi's face whipping away the tears.

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

Kairi held Sora's hand to her face.

Kairi: I love you Sora.

Sora: I love you too Kairi.

Their heads moved in closer and closer. A few seconds later their lips touched. Kairi moved her tongue into his mouth and he moved his into hers. That was the most passionate kiss they ever felt. In fact it was their first kiss. (The first is always the best and especially when it's with your best friend. Like my first kiss was with James and he's my best friend and Sora and Kairi are best friends and I'm going to shut my mouth now!)

_And your loving is all that I need_

_And I finally there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_We're in Heaven_

They moved their lips apart to catch breath.

Sora: I love you.

Sora and Kairi's forheads were touching. Sora caressed her face.

Kairi: I love you too.

They kissed again and the rest of the night they enjoyed the sunset in each other's embrace.

That's it and I'm trying to make my stories wicked romantic and fluffy. Sorry gotthis contest in ELA for the most romantic, scariest, and funniest. I sighned up for romantic and funniest. I hope I win with romantic though. Seya!


End file.
